OMG Shigure (2012 Reboot)
by Feefs77
Summary: Gure-san has a plan! A matchmaking plan! But of course, it could never be simple in the Sohma family now could it? So who does Shigure call for help? Why Ayame of course! Rated T for safety and for Kyo's mouth, you know what he's like!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Fruits Basket characters; they are all Takaya-sensei's creations. I merely borrow them for my ideas. No harm will come… o.O**

**Authors Note: Well hi there! This is the beginning of the promised return of this story. The first three chapters will be much the same as the original version, but edited so it reads better and such. I hope it's still as enjoyable as the original version :)**

_Summary: Morning's are always entertaining in the house of Shigure Sohma._

Chapter 1: Morning!

As Tohru Honda emerged from her bathroom, clean and refreshed from her morning shower, she set about putting on her school uniform. She stood in front of her new mirror while she tried to decide how to do her hair that morning. Shigure had _insisted_ that 'his flower' should be able to see herself bloom as well as he did. He had promptly been hit in the face by his fiery-haired cousin. She ended up leaving half down and tying the other half up with Yuki's ribbon.

As she wandered down to the kitchen, she wondered if anyone else would be up. When she walked into the kitchen her question was answered by the sight of Kyo drinking from the milk carton.

"Good Morning, Kyo-kun!" she chirped happily.

He lowered the carton slightly to say a brief "Hey." before returning to his milk. She giggled at this as she set about making breakfast.

"So Kyo-kun did you have a good run today?" she asked as he threw the now empty carton in the garbage.

"Um, it was alright, yeah" he answered before scowling slightly "Though I think it's gonna rain today."

"Oh, really? Will you be ok? I know how weak you get in the rain…oh! But if we take our umbrellas we should be okay…oh! But maybe you'll be too weak to carry-" Tohru stopped mid-babble as Kyo bobbed her gently on the head.

"Hey, now stop panicking, I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry so much, alright?" he said in the firm but gentle voice he often used with her.

Tohru blinked a few times before saying "'Kay!" and giving him her oh-so-famous giddy grin.

Kyo felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he cleared his throat, looking away nervously. _God, that stupid smile again…her..She drives me crazy!_

"Kyoooo~ I hope you're not deflowering our precious flower here!"

Kyo was brought suddenly out of his thoughts as Shigure came into the kitchen, a wide grin etched on his face. His face flamed now.

"SHUT UP! I'm not perverted like **you**!"

Shigure just snickered a little. Then stop and seemed to "sniff" the air.

"Umm, is something burning?" he turned to Tohru.

"OH, NO! The tea!" Tohru flailed about the room in a panic muttering things like "oh I'm so sorry!" and "I'll put more on straight away!"

"You idiot! Calm down! It's only freakin' tea!" Kyo shouted as he grabbed Tohru's wrists to stop her panic attack "Just put some more on and be more careful this time!"

"Y..Yes" said Tohru as she flushed pink after her panic and at Kyo's sudden touch.

As he released her, he walked into the main room and sat at the table. _Why must she panic so much? And does she HAVE to be so damn when she does?! _Now **he** was the flushed one.

Shigure had just watched this little moment from the hallway while silently giggling. _Oh they're so cute! But they won't tell the other how they feel…hmm I think they need a slight push together…_

Just then Yuki came into the room, rubbing his eyes, and stopped when he saw Shigure just standing there in thought. _'The dog thinking? This can't be good'_.

"What are you plotting now?" Shigure started and looked round at Yuki.

"Ooh Yuki! You're up! Ahh don't worry about me!" he said in his usual over-enthusiastic manner. "Oh yay now we can eat!" he changed topic as Tohru came out of the kitchen and served breakfast.

After he waved the others off to school (well, only Tohru actually waved back) he went back to his earlier thoughts.

_Well if they're going to be so stubborn, or naive in Tohru's case, then they'll need the help of a couple of romantics!_

And with that, he picked up the phone "Oh Ayaa~!" he sing-songed down the line…

**A/N – So that's the first chapter reboot! As I said, it's still pretty much the same as before, with just a few changes here and there. I'll upload the other two chapters in the next couple days. Also if you enjoy Glee, or the antics of Darren Criss, then look out for my upcoming story the Purple Piano Protection Project (PPPP).**

**-Feefs77**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of the Furuba stars belong to me whatsoever; I merely pretend they do…All Takaya-sensei's! *bows deeply***

**Authors Note: Hey there! Here's the chapter 2 reboot! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Summary: Sensei's got a surprise for her class!_

Chapter 2: Surprise..?

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo met Uo and Hana at the school gates. The girls had their usual morning catch up on their way to their classroom. They were pretty cheerful and loud for so early. Well, Hana didn't really _do_ loud nor could you tell she was cheerful but she had a soft smile on her face. Uo was more than loud enough for a three of them.

Yuki and Kyo just strolled along behind them, both lost in their own thoughts.

_'It really amazes me how close they are especially after all this time'_

_'Why does that damn Yankee have be so loud?! Tohru's not deaf!'_

Though as an afterthought, Kyo admitted that Tohru herself had a wide vocal range. She could go from quiet and worried to cheerful and loud in the time it took Kyo to blink_. And then there're those little squeals and giggles she makes when she's __really__ happy_.

Kyo shook himself out of his thoughts as they took their seats in class.

"Settle down! And shut up!" Called Mayu as she stood leant against her desk. "I have a surprise for you guys!"

Everyone stopped talking and paid attention.

"Right, the surprise is...you're going to have a big test in 2 weeks time. I hope you all get your priorities right and use your time to study!"

The class sat stunned/shocked/depressed as they stared at Mayu. She smirked slightly.

"Well I didn't say it was a good surprise!"

"What the hell are they thinking springing this on us?!" fumed Uo as she stormed out of the classroom.

"What the hell are you shouting about, Yankee?!" yelled Kyo.

"You're no better, Kyo" said Yuki ignoring the "damn rat!" that was thrown back.

"Miss Honda? Are...are you alright..?" asked Yuki gently as Tohru was looking more and more depressed.

"Eh?!" started Tohru looking up at the others as if she'd just remembered they were there. "Oh, yes! I'm fine! I'll make sure to pass this test to please mom!" she smiled widely. '_Ohh, how will I ever study enough?'._

"Hey!" Tohru's attention snapped to Kyo, as did everyone else's, who was looking at Tohru with a stern look yet soft eyes. "Don't work yourself into a fever again; I won't cook anything for you this time. You need to learn to take care of yourself."

This followed a brief pause before,

"You **cooked** for Tohru?"

"Wha-!" Kyo flushed realising what he said.

"Oh yes! Last time we had a big test I managed to work myself up so much I got a fever! Eh he he.. But Kyo-kun made me some lovely leek soup and took good care of me! He's a really good cook too!" Tohru grinned oblivious to the fact that Kyo's face was now clashing fiercely with his hair.

"You cooked **leek** soup?" asked Yuki, surprised at first, but then he realised – "So that's where my leeks disappeared to that time?"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled as he had a minor explosion "Let's just go home!"

"Ehh? Yes!"

They left Uo and Hana and headed back to Shigure's.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there ya go! Rate & Review please! *^_^***

**-Feefs77**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We've been over this…they're not mine… now stop rubbing it in!

A/N: Hey guys, here you are - Chapter 3! Expect Chapter 4 in the next week. Have fun!

* * *

_Summary: Shigure and Ayame are planning… oh dear._

Chapter 3: Plans

"So, Shigure what are you proposing we do about this situation?", asked Ayame as he and Shigure sat at the table. "As soon as you said 'Matchmaking' I dropped everything, quite literally!" He gestured to the slight cut on his foot he had received when he dropped his crafting scissors.

"Well, Aaya, you know how I love matchmaking and I thought you should be my assistant!" laughed Shigure.

"Oh Gure! It would be my **honour**"

"Oh no! The **pleasure** is all mine…_Aaya_"

"Alright!"

"Ahem! Anyway, our aim is to, ultimately, get Kyo and Tohru together!"

"Ohh, Gure! You disappoint me, for the first time I might add, I so wished for my brother Prince Yuki to have his Princess Tohru by his side in many more days of **'Yuki's Romantic Fantasy!'**." Ayame exclaimed dramatically. "We will merely have to find a young girl who will be his **queen**!"

"Yes, yes! Because, surely, when you think about it and observe the couple in question you will agree that they are both crazy about each other!" Shigure nodded vigorously to his _own_ words. "Tohru is so cute and Kyo is just plain fun to play with!"

"Yes, I see, I see"

"But the most important thing, Ayaa is that this mission, must and I repeat **must**, remain our secret!"

"Ohhhh, well I do love a mystery! Hoh hoh hoh! I shall guard this secret with my life, nay with my entire being!"

"Hahahahaa! This is going to be fun!"

Shigure did his usual "hee hee hee" routine.

"Oh, indeed!"

Ayame started chuckling loads.

*sound of sliding doors opening*

"What are you two laughing about?" came Hatori's deep (and deeply suspicious) voice from the door.

"Oh, nothing!" They said together.

"Yes, certainly, no need for you to know Hari!", added Ayame and then both burst out laughing.

They were then smacked on the back of their heads by Hatori.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is, there rebooted chapter 3! I shall try to write some more and get some more chapters up and running very shortly!

-Feefs77


End file.
